The Mystery of Possesion
Strax:There is a cool show in Chicago with magic tricks,athlets.... Jenny:That's a circus,Strax. Strax:Whatever!I want to see it! Vasra:We are busy Strax. Jenny:Well I'd like to see the circus. Vastra:Oh fine!Let's go! In Chicago: Vastra:So where is it? Strax:I don't know!I didn't looked at the adress. Jenny:Do you need one?It's a big circus tent in front of us. Vastra:Let's go there and let's end this.We have better things to do. In front of the circus: Guard:I am sorry,you can't enter just like this.You must pay a amount of money. Strax:How much? Guard:20 per person. They give him the money: Guard:Enjoy the circus. Inside the circus: Strax:Let's take thoose seats! Jenny:Agh,it's already started! Host:And now,for the next part....our loved and popular Wizard Magnifico! Magnifico:*suddenly appears*Hello everybody!Are you ready?I'll start with this,if you let me:Possets de nu the vargico de piosseds di ma!!!!! Every humans get red eyes and go down to Magnifico: Strax:What's happening? Jenny stands up and goes to Magnifico too: Vastra:Jenny!Jenny? Strax:What is going on? Vastra:That guy....he put a spell on all the humans....now they are all under his control. Strax:Let's leave before he sees us! Outside: Strax:Why didn't it affected us too? Vastra:I guess it's because we aren't humans.We gotta rescue Jenny. Strax:How? Vastra:Let's make some investigation about this guy...Wizard Magnifico. At a Net-Cafe: Vastra:Let's see *types his name*...this is weird. Strax:What? Vastra:It doesn't recognize his name.Like he doesn't exists. Strax:But the host said he's popular. Vastra:Maybe the host was posseded before the others. Strax:Now that I think of,he had red eyes before he did the spell. Vastra:Then that's it.He was already posseded. Strax:So this Magnifico guy doesn't exist. Vastra:He created himself now... Strax:But what is he doing with all the humans? Vastra:He's taking them somewhere. Strax:How do you know. Vastra:Look on the window. On The Window,Magnifico and the humans(From circus) follows him: Strax:Let's follow them! Vastra:Yes,but let's hide while we do so.We wouldn't want to be seen! At an abandoned factory: Vastra:This is where he went.. Strax:He entered that room.Let's go! Vastra:Wait!We better go outside and look trough the window,because he'll see us if we go in the room. Strax:Alright Alright! In the room: Magnifico:I gathered you all here....for the prophecy to fullfill!All your knowledge will be mine!And I don't know who...but the prophecy said that one of you knows more than a normal human should! Vastra and Strax are hearing all trough the window: Vastra and Strax:JENNY! Vastra:She knows more than a normal human should.She knows the Doctor,she knows us,she knows about aliens..... Back in the room: Magnifico:Every human in this room,sit on thoose chairs.There are enough for everyone! Everyone sits: Magnifico:And now..All I have to do is to press this button,and all their knowledge will be mine!Hahahahah!!! Strax and Vastra breaks the window and hits Magnifico: Magnifico:Who are you all? Strax:We won't let you take their knowledge! Magnifico:Ooooh!How cute and funny!Out of there!*hits Vastra and Strax and they fall on the ground,and they faint*And now..to press the button! In Jenny's mind: Jenny:I am posseded...I must defeat the possesion..I must....defeat it.....*succes* Back in the real world: Jenny jumps off the chair and hits Magnifico: Magnifico:Ghaaa! Vastra:We called the police! The Police takes Magnifico,and his spell book fals on the ground. Strax:Let's see what's the un-possesion spelll.. Jenny:Give it to me!Deznepo seeeee seiiiees pdedfs soioos!! Everyone gets un-posseded: Women:What happend? Man:Where are we? Vastra:Another case solved. Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang